


To comfort me

by maybe_she



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, массаж как смысл жизни, это таки флафф господамы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Генерал перестал спать ровно три недели назад.





	To comfort me

**Author's Note:**

> Иногда мне кажется, что всё, чем я занимаюсь - это стараюсь откомфортить генерале по полной. И вот результат.

Генерал перестал спать ровно три недели назад. В первые несколько суток он этого даже не замечал - навалилось слишком много дел, "Финализатор" и его команда требовали постоянного внимания, и Хакс отдавал им всё своё время. Те первые пять дней пролетели на одном дыхании, Хакс даже и не обратил внимания на то, что каждую ночь проводил во сне не более часа. Он чувствовал себя бодро, совершенно не утомлённо, по-боевому.

На второй неделе он, наконец, заметил, что что-то идёт не так. Под глазами залегли плотные серые, в синеву, тени, так что теперь по утрам Хакс проводил перед зеркалом в два раза больше времени. Раньше он только замазывал яркие крапинки веснушек на переносице, но теперь приходилось что-то делать и с кругами под глазами. Командующий кораблём должен выглядеть презентабельно, а не так, словно он - оживший труп. 

Третья неделя начинала пугать. Вечерами Хакс приходил в свою каюту, принимал душ и переодевался. Укладывался под одеяло и проводил почти целую ночь без сна. Лишь под утро ему удавалось урвать около часа не совсем здорового сна. Просыпался Хакс ещё до рассвета - в испарине, запутавшись в скомканном у ног одеяле. Поднимался, принимал душ, маскировал тонирующим нанокремом следы своих ночных бдений и отправлялся на очередное совещание или брифинг. В состоянии бодрствования Хакс держался только благодаря литрам кофе и витаминным инъекциям от знакомого врача из медблока. Днём он засыпал буквально на каждой подходящей поверхности, чаще всего в собственном кресле на капитанском мостике. Ненадолго, на несколько минут, но этого хватало, чтобы мозг начинал заново прокручивать под закрытыми веками жутковатые картинки. Гибель "Старкиллера", то, как Хакс собственноручно вытаскивал из горящего умирающего леса полумёртвого магистра Рен, эпизоды устрашающих налётов сил Сопротивления на базы Первого Ордена, находящихся под командованием самого генерала. Хакс просыпался моментально, цепким взглядом окидывал помещение - его ещё ни разу никто не застукал за этими "провалами". Поднимался из кресла, делал несколько шагов к центральному окну - просто для того, чтобы незаметно размяться, и вновь приступал к выполнению своих обязанностей. Правда, к вечеру Хакс держался исключительно на силе воли, но иногда сил не хватало даже на поддержание идеальной осанки. В такие моменты генерал только сильнее расправлял плечи, упрямо скрещивал руки за спиной и продолжал идти вперёд. 

На двадцать второй день Хакс не выдерживает. После экстренного полуночного совещания он просит всех подчинённых удалиться, а сам берётся за свой датапад. Парой щелчков по экрану он блокирует двери в конференц-зал, откладывает датапад в гнездо для подзарядки и, сложив руки на столе, опускает голову на сцепленные вместе ладони. Бросает усталый взгляд на датапад - 0:23, и моментально отключается.

Просыпается он от скрежета и писка аварийной системы оповещения. Хакс поднимает голову и поворачивается в кресле ко входу в помещение. У разъехавшихся по тревоге дверей стоит магистр Рен. Хакс видит сквозь открытые двери, что в плазмопанели доступа в конференц-зал торчит меч Рена - почти по самую рукоять. За спиной Рена стоит несколько штурмовиков с оружием наизготовку.

\- Исчезните, - коротко командует Рен, и штурмовики моментально исчезают.

Рен проходит вглубь зала и останавливается прямо перед креслом генерала. Пару секунд внимательно разглядывает его, а потом интересуется:

\- Почему вы заблокировали дверь, генерал?

\- Во-первых, мне нужно было собраться с мыслями, а, во-вторых, Рен, я не обязан перед вами отчитываться, - достаточно резко отвечает Хакс и поднимается на ноги. 

Он выпрямляется, прогоняя накопившуюся усталость, и выходит из конференц-зала. Рен тенью следует за ним, остановившись на мгновенье лишь для того, чтобы вытащить свой меч из стены, дезактивировать его и убрать рукоять за пояс. Хакс минует капитанский мостик, выходит в коридор с жилыми каютами и, наконец, останавливается перед дверью в свою каюту. Рен останавливается в двух шагах от него и замирает на месте.

\- Зачем вы шли за мной? Вы что-то хотели?

\- Помочь вам, - отзывается Рен после непродолжительного молчания. 

\- Помочь? - Хакс оборачивается через плечо и скептически смотрит на Рена.

Рен сдержанно кивает. Хакс пожимает плечами и, приложив ладонь к кодовой панели, открывает дверь. Проходит внутрь, за ним следует и Рен. Хакс снимает оставшуюся перчатку и, сложив их вместе, аккуратно кладёт на прикроватный столик. Снимает шинель и вешает её в стенной шкаф за полупрозрачной панелью. Скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит в затемнённый визор маски Рена. 

\- Ну? И в чём же заключается ваша помощь.

\- Вы не спите, - невпопад отвечает Рен, и Хакс едва заметно вздрагивает.

Он знает. 

\- Смойте всё со своего лица.

\- Ещё напомните зубы почистить, - презрительно отзывается Хакс, но всё же уходит в ванную комнату, запирая за собой дверь. 

Он возвращается через несколько минут. Рен стоит на том же месте - кажется, будто он окаменел.

\- Что дальше? - насмешливо приподнимая брови, интересуется Хакс.

\- Переодевайтесь.

\- Вы будете наблюдать?

\- Как вы пожелаете, - не меняя позы, отвечает Рен. 

Хакс достаёт из шкафа одежду для сна - тёмно-серую футболку и просторные чёрные пижамные штаны. Снимает сапоги, избавляется от носков, педантично относя их в корзину в ванной комнате. Возвращается в каюту и останавливается перед кроватью. Расстёгивает и снимает рубашку и, чуть помедлив, брюки. Без одежды он чувствует себя маленьким, хилым, незначительным. Словно возвращается в прошлое, вновь становясь болезненным юношей, которого готовили сразу в элитные офицеры, в командующий состав, а не в полк пушечного мяса. Рен стоит всё так же безмолвно, тихий шелест дыхания доносится из вокодера маски.

Генерал надевает футболку и штаны и вопросительно смотрит на Рена. Фигура в чёрном выглядит несколько угрожающе, Хакс признался себе в этом уже давно. Неожиданно Рен поднимает руки, щёлкает застёжками шлема и снимает его. Хакс никак не мог привыкнуть, насколько молодым и... невинным выглядит лицо магистра Рен. Явное несоответствие с его поступками и решениями. 

\- Ложитесь.

Генерал до сих пор не мог понять, почему он подчиняется всему, что ему сейчас говорит Рен. Вероятно, он был слишком утомлён, только и всего. Хакс забирается на кровать и вытягивается на спине. Рен заходит с изголовья и становится на колени подле постели. 

\- Закройте глаза.

Последнее, что Хакс видит перед собой - это лицо склонившегося к нему Рена и руки по бокам его, хаксовой, головы. Генерал послушно прикрывает глаза.

\- Вы плохо выглядите, генерал. Вероятно, хуже только ваше самочувствие. Витамины и кофе не заменят полноценного отдыха, - тихо выговаривает Рен, а потом несколько печально добавляет: - Я пробовал.

Хакс кривит губы, но сил на то, чтобы говорить, у него попросту не остаётся. Тем временем по телу начинает расползаться приятная, лёгкая истома.

\- Что вы делаете?

\- Использую Силу, генерал.

Под веками Хакса вспыхивают неяркие картинки. Он видит себя со стороны - бледного, осунувшегося, измождённо лежащего на кровати. Рен рядом, он медленно водит руками над его головой и плечами, а из-под его пальцев словно выходит невидимое силовое поле. Под его влиянием все мышцы генерала наполняются расслабленностью, скованность исчезает. Рен вытягивает руки дальше - Хакс видит их над своей грудью, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. По затылку пробегают мурашки, мягкой волной распространяются по всему телу. Хакс словно погружается в тёплую воду - тело наполняется лёгкостью, мягкостью, будто оказывается в невесомости. Он слышит скрип перчаток - Рен снимает их и теперь кончиками пальцев кружит по бицепсам Хакса. В прикосновениях нет ничего неправильного, они успокаивают, погружают Хакса в полумедитативный транс. Пальцы исчезают - генерал видит руки Рена над своими грудью и животом. Мышцы плавятся, становятся пластичными, мягкими лентами, и эти не-прикосновения магистра Рен отзываются во всём теле. Чуткие пальцы возвращаются - на этот раз они на десяток секунд замирают на висках, а потом вплетаются в волосы, портя идеальную причёску генерала. Хакс недовольно хмурит брови, но сил воспротивиться нет. Как и желания. Касания совсем лёгкие, они едва ли не заставляют Хакса удовлетворённо застонать, но генерал не намерен терять остатки достоинства. 

\- Вы засыпаете, - где-то на границе сна слышит Хакс.

И действительно погружается в сон, такой долгожданный. Уже в полубессознательном состоянии он чувствует, как Рен мягко проводит раскрытой ладонью по его волосам, затем поднимается на ноги и, подхватив на руки шлем, покидает его каюту.

"Завтра", - мелькает в голове генерала, - "Я разберусь с его поведением завтра". 

Каюта мягко погружается в темноту, Хакс засыпает. На коже всё ещё чувствуется тепло фантомных прикосновений.


End file.
